wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Esperanza
Characteristics Appearance Esperanza - also known as Esper - is a muscular MudWing female with dark chocolate scales. Her overscales are also dark, yet much more reddish in hue, and are separated from the rest of her body by a thin, cream-coloured stripe. The membranes of her wings are merely a shade lighter than the majority of her body, and are flecked with small black spots; this gives Esper a mottled appearance, especially along the outermost edges of her wings. More spots can be seen on her shoulders, face and tail, though in lesser quantities. Her horns and claws are a dark, dark shade of brown, to the point where they look almost black. The same can be said of her MudWinig crest, which is so dark that it looks coal-black... even in broad daylight. Her eyes are an unusual shade of ice-blue. Although this trait is shared by many members of her family (including Aimsir and Taarradhin), it is somewhat uncommon in the village that she lives in, and has thus earned her a multitude of awkward stares and hushed murmurings. She usually has some burn scars on her talons, due to her occupation as a permanent candlemaker, and she generally likes to wear a beaten war chestplate, which she inherited from her father. Good for both melted-wax-protection and tactical defense, it's rare to see her without it. Personality Esperanza is fiercely loyal to her friends and family. She likes to be social and talkative, especially with those who she doesn't know very well - she's the kind of dragon who will sit and listen to you all day, and show avid interest in any of your difficulties or adventures. If you ever find yourself in need of a listening ear, Esper is usually one of the best individuals to turn to. Nevertheless, Esper is also somewhat inflexible to new ideas, and she relies heavily on what others think of her. Motivation is key, and motivation springs from praise and admiration. If someone gives her criticism - even friendly, gentle, well-intentioned advice - she can become overly defensive or tightly withdrawn. She is also incredibly vain, and will stop at every reflective surface - a puddle, maybe, or a piece of polished metal - to make sure that her appearance is in tip-top shape. It is for this reason that she wears a thin chain of gold around her neck...Esper likes to think that it enhances her beauty, and she will often fiddle with it if she is annoyed or confused about something. This vanity comes with the need to be the centre of attention. She may try to butt into conversations, just to get herself involved - she can be overly loud and abrasive, if it means that she'll be noticed, and she may even do things that seem risky for attention-attracting purposes. Because Esper values the opinions of other dragons so much, she often finds it hard to stop and think about what she wants for herself. All too often, the blue-eyed MudWing will begin to feel overwhelmed and at a loss, unable to cope with what she deems are the superior standards of other dragons. Backstory Esperanza hatched as the second-eldest of a clutch of three. Her older brother, Oblivion, had obviously hatched as their bigwings, while her younger brother - Taarradhin - had been born as a spindly and thin MudWing dragonet, always sickly and with a perpetual cough. Oblivion was a lazy bigwings. He cared little for his siblings for the first few years, and so Esper and Taarradhin grew even closer - while Oblivion lounged around their mud-huts, Esper was forced to provide for the group, while Taarradhin familiarized himself with herbal remedies and basic treatments. After five or so years, war broke out between the SandWings and MudWings, over the small village that the three had grown up in. Fearful for their lives, Esper took charge of their sib-group and sought for alternatives to fighting - none of them knew anything more than the most basic of techniques, and it would have been a blood-bath if they had participated in the battles. Their father - a hefty MudWing by the name of Sulit - vouched to leave his dragonets behind. As per MudWing custom, he had formed no bond with them, and refused to tell them the name of their mother, except that she "had left some years ago and was definitely not going to return." Their uncle Aimsir was a little more compassionate - after his sib-group fled from the war, he returned to the wartorn village and found the three crouched among the ruins of what had once been a watch-tower. After some convincing, he brought them to New Fernville. New Fernville. A sanctuary, a safe-haven - a small village, stowed away in the corners of an island that was situated off the western coasts. Oblivion hated the place and wished to return to their town on the mainland, as he believed that it was their duty to fight - he left in the middle of the night several months later, along with Sulit, leaving nothing behind except a terse, angry letter explaining what he had done. Esper was not sad to see him go, but her remaining brother, Taarradhin, sunk into a withdrawn mood and immersed hismelf in his medicinal studies, as a means of seeking comfort. Unable to draw him from his shell, Esper sought out her uncle Aimsir - who was also living on the island - and asked if he could train her in the ways of fighting. Aimsir agreed, and for several months Esper trained in some of the more traditional MudWing styles. Work in progress! Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Work In Progress